


Day Four:Oral/Eating out: You taste good Curly brows (Sanji Vinsmoke/Zoro)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottoming, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining Vinsmoke Sanji, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Zoro is having fun giving Sanji oral Pleasure,while Sanji is getting to much pleasure
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Kudos: 37





	Day Four:Oral/Eating out: You taste good Curly brows (Sanji Vinsmoke/Zoro)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do,please check out my twitter @/PhantomWantsto1or if you want to see other Stories I've written,please check out my Wattpad @/DragonClawKisses
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 💚💛

"H..hey...z.. Zoro...C...come on"

Sanji had his hands gripping into the Tan males hair,tugging it harshly

Zoro ran his tounge around the tip of the Blonds tip,as He was panting and groaning,wrapping his legs around Zoro's waist pulling him closer

Zoro groaned and unlatched his lips from Sanji's cock and glared 

"Fucking let me Suck your cock,with out you trying to fucking gag me,if I wanna Gag on your cock,Ill do it myself"

Sanji blushed madly as Zoro slowly ingulfed the tip of Sanji's cock, spreading the precum around the tip and Swollowing gentily,He ran his tounge up the underside.

He gently leaded a hand towards Sanji's balls gently placing one in his hand,gently squeezing making Sanji groan loudly

"Marimo,you bastard...I'm close"

Zoro chuckled,sending deep vibrations throught Sanji,sending a groan through Zoro's ears

He slowly began to remove his mouth,leaving his lips just on the tip,sucking very slowly,Making Sanji main a high pitched main, Cumming in Zoro's mouth,he sat up,smirked and Swollowed Licking his lip

"Damn,you taste nice"

"Shut it Marimo.."


End file.
